To Hell and Back
by Trex654321
Summary: When Sosion saw a huge creature roaming around her Hive, she decided to investigate. What she found was a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1 Something Big

A male deer stepped into a small clearing. It slowly scanned its surroundings for any signs of danger. Seeing Nothing, The buck lowered its head to graze, not realizing it was being watched from above. In a low tree branch above the deer, Sosion smiled at the sight of her new found prey. She was a Human Xenomorph (HX for short) a man made creature designed only for killing. She leaned closer, ready to pounce, when suddenly a large Hell Raptor burst through the brush, charging for the buck. Before the deer could react, the raptor bit down on its neck then quickly snapping it. The limp body fell to the ground, and the raptor began to eat.

Didn't see that coming, Sosion thought, But, I can make do.

She swung her tail at its head, the tail blade instantly smashing its skull. The dead raptor fell on top of the deer.

Well that was easier than I thought it would be.

Sosion leapt from her perch and landed next to the corpses. Loki ran into the clearing.

"Hey, Sosion, did you happen to see a big Hell raptor come through here? See, I was hunting it (he notices the raptor lying on the ground) and you already killed it."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, let's get this thing back to the hive."

Loki grabbed the raptors tail and started to drag it. Sosion picked up the deer and they started toward the hive.

(A few minutes later&

"Almost there, we just got to cross the river." Sosion said, pointing to a fallen tree over a river a few yards away.

Thud

She stopped.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Loki.

"What?"

Thud

"That." She said. "What is that?"

"I don't know." He looked over to a small puddle.

Thud. The earth shoke and the puddle rippled.

"Something big."

THUD

They suddenly heard a loud roar and turned to see a massive creature standing behind them.

Its head was huge; the teeth were big and serrated. Despite its size, its arms were small and had only two fingers. It roared again and charged forward mouth agape. Sosion and Loki dropped their kills ran for it. They hide behind a large boulder. Sosion looked back at the creature. It had stopped its attack, and had picked up the Hell Raptor in its mouth. The big animal looked at Sosion, and then walked off, still carrying the raptor.

"What the hell was that?" Loki asked.

"I don't know, but it looked familiar." Sosion said. Where have I seen that thing before? She thought. "Let's follow it." She said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"It might be a danger to the hive, we have to find out where it's going. It might have a nest."

"Yeah, but did you see the size of that thing? Think about it. You and me vs. that!" Loki clapped his hands together. "Splat! I don't feel like being stomp on like bug! We should just go tell the Queen."

"You go warn the queen, I'll follow it."

At that Loki frowned. "I don't feel like losing you ether."

"I'll be okay." She walked up licked his cheek (HXes way of kissing).

He sighed."Okay, I'll go tell the queen, just come back in one piece."

"I will." She said before she ran the way the creature had went.

(I do not own the Hxs, VeeVeeNightingGale does.)


	2. Chapter 2 A smell in the air

Sosion followed the creatures track way (wasn't very hard, its foot prints were nearly 3 feet wide) down a Game Trail. Suddenly she was hit with sour smell. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to fan the smell away.

'Where is that coming from?' She thought. She continued on, and soon found the source of the smell.

Lying on the ground in the middle of the trail was what was left of a Xenomorph Praetorian.

Its Head crest had a huge chunk missing from it, the tail was cut in half, and its torso looked like it was crushed. Sosion got closer. There was something weird about it.

'This isn't what a dead Xeno smells like.' She thought. Then she saw the animal's big footprints, along with smaller ones.

'I knew it' she thought 'that's why it didn't eat the raptor right then and there. It wanted to feed its young. And the dead Praetorian is a warning not to come near.' She was getting nervous. There were too many questions going through her mind. What was this creature? Why did it look so familiar? Why didn't the Praetorians Acid Blood seem to have any effect on the creature's mouth? Why did this body smell so bad?

She heard rustling in the brush, and leapt up into a near tree. A teenage boy stepped into sight. He had black hair, pale skin, and cold life-less looking eyes. Hanging from his pants belt were two sheathed machetes. He yawned and stretched, probably just woke up from a nap. Then he looked down at the carcass.

"Ah, jeez. Did he have to leave this thing right here?" He said to himself. "Right in the middle of the trail, It's gonna scare all the good meat away." He grabbed the tail and started to drag the Xeno onto the side of the trail.

'Strong kid.' Sosion thought. She noticed he didn't seem effected by the smell.

"There." He said before turning and walking away. Something moved in the brush. He turned to see a Xenomorph Warrior standing on its hind legs near the carcass. It hissed at him. The boy drew one of his machetes. The Xeno leapt forward, mouth agape and claws at the ready. He quickly dodged the attack and swung the blade at the Xeno, slicing off two of the tubes on its back. The animal screeched in pain. It turned around and hissed at its foe. The boy lifted the blade, not affected at all by the Xenos blood.

"Want some more, Ugly?" He taunted. The Xeno charged again. As before the boy dodged, expecting this, the Xeno through its tail blade at him, but the boy grabbed it and chopped it right off. He then pushed the Xeno onto the tree Sosion was hiding in and held it there. The Warrior opened its mouth and its inner jaw shot out, but the boy grabbed it and yanked it out. It let out an angry scream. The boy raised his blade a plunged it into its screaming mouth. When the scream stopped, the let go of the body and it fell to the ground.

"15. No way Dad's gonna beat me thi-" He was cut off by a loud screech, he turned to see another Xeno leaping toward him. He had no time to react. Suddenly, the Xeno was blasted away by a bright light. The body flew into the brush. The boy looked to his side. A man was standing there, he had Brown hair, a smirk on his face, and his right arm wasn't an arm, it was metallic gray and in the shape of Predators Plasma Caster.

"20. I'm winning." He said. The gun transformed into a hand, and the color changed to match the rest of his body.

"Lucky shot pops."The boy said.

"Lucky for you. You woulda got torn to shreds. Now come on your Mothers waiting."

'These guys know something about that creature. And I'm gonna find what it is.' Sosion thought.

The two walked down the trail, and Sosion followed through the trees.

(Those two unknown guys are mine. The Hxs Belong to VeeVeeNightingGale.)


	3. Chapter 3 The Marines

The two strangers had lead Sosion right to their camp site in a large clearing. There was a black haired woman painting something on the ground. Sosion noticed her eyes were like the boys, gray and lifeless. She smiled when she saw them.

"Oh good, you found him." She said.

"Yeah, I found him getting his ass kicked by a couple Warriors." The man said.

"What?" The boy said, "I was doing the ass kicking!"

"It doesn't matter. Ash, go wake up your sister. She's in the tent." The woman told the boy.

"Fine." He said as he walked toward the tent.

"So, Ellen how's the copter landing pad?" The man asked.

"Done."She pointed to the huge H she drew on the ground. The man looked confused.

"Honey, that an I." He said. Ellen sighed. She grabbed him and pushed him to the other side.

"Oh, I see it now! Great job hon." He said.

"You're lucky your cute, Rex." She kissed his cheek.

'I'm guessing he's not playing with a full deck of cards.' Sosion thought. She heard a loud noise like a jet engine. Suddenly a plane-like ship flew over head. Sosion saw the letters U.S.M.C. on the side and instantly recognized it.

'A Marine Dropship.' She thought. The ship circled once and then landed on the H pad. . The hatch opened and a man carrying a Pulse Rifle stepped out.

"Lt Johnson, you bastard! We go through all the trouble of making a Helicopter landing pad, and you come in a freaking Dropship?" Rex said jokingly.

"What can I say? I love to piss you off." Johnson said. He walked down the ramp and four other marines followed. The two friends hugged and greeted each other. Johnson then turned to the marines.

"Alright start unloading the equipment." Johnson ordered. The marines began to take the equipment off the Dropship.

"4 Marines? We're gonna need more than that to take out that Hive." Rex said.

"If there is one. For all we know it could just be a broken radio antenna."

"There's been no contact for three weeks, if it was it would have been fixed by now."

"Yeah, but you don't really think its Xenos do you?"

"I don't know what else it could be." A little girl ran up to Rex and hugged his leg.

"BOO! Did I scare you?" She said. Rex smiled and picked her up.

"You sure did, Sarah." He said. Johnson looked worried.

"You brought Sarah?" He asked. "I can understand Ash, but Sarah?"

"If Ash could come, it was only far that she could." Rex replied.

"Yep!" Sarah agreed.

"And if there are Xenos? Won't it be dangerous?" Johnson said. Rex sighed and put his daughter down.

"Dillon, to be honest, it's not the Xenos I'm worried about."

"What do you-" Johnson started.

"Sir," an African-American marine interrupted, "We finished setting things up."

"Better tell your marines what they might be in for." Rex said. Lt Johnson walked to the marines.

"Listen up. We've been out of contact with the Lab for more than three weeks, we may have Xenomorph infestation."

"A bug hunt?" A bored female marine said.

"Yes, so remember, take em' out at a distance," Johnson pulled up his sleeve to revile his scared arm, "I know firsthand what their blood can do. So, everyone get ready, and me and Prof. Bishop will work on a plan."

Sosion climbed down from the tree. 'I wonder what's going on.' She thought. She saw Rex stop and sniff the air, then look in her direction. She gasped and quickly hid behind the tree. A minute later and she looked past the tree. Rex was gone.

"Did he see me?" Sosion asked aloud.

"Yep."

She turned around quickly. The last thing she saw was a fist flying toward her face.


	4. Chapter 4 Wondering

Sosion woke in a large tent on a table. She felt a little dizzy, and couldn't see straight.

'What happened?' She asked herself. Then she remembered the fist flying toward her. 'Oh, yeah. That's right.' When her vision cleared she sat up. She looked around. 'How long was I out?' An open screen revealed it was night. No lights where on in the tent, but it didn't matter, she could still see just fine. She noticed something on a near table. It was a hypodermic needle, half way melted. She realized they tried to get blood from her. Why? A sudden noise startled her. She turned around and saw the boy, Ash, sitting in a chair. Head back, eyes closed, feet up on a table, and snoring, Sosion could tell he was asleep.

"Zzz…Ladies, please, there enough of me to go around…zzz." He said in his sleep. Sosion couldn't help but chuckle. She quietly slipped out of the tent. There was a campfire going and two marines near it. The bored sounding girl from before was standing Pulse Rifle in hand keeping watch. She had white skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. Sitting next to her was a white male with black hair and Green eyes, polishing a Shotgun.

"Hey Hope," The man started "Why are you so uptight all the time? You never seem relaxed."

"Because Vinnie, there's never anything fun to do. We've had nothing but bug hunts for the past 2 months. It's so boring. Their so easy to kill."

"Well if you're looking for some fun, how about you and me-"

"I don't think so." Hope said plainly. Vinnie frowned. "Way to go Vin." He said to himself.

Sosion stepped on stick and it snapped. Both Marines spun around flash lights on and guns aimed. Sosion hide near the tent and stayed quiet. 3 minutes went by and the marines lowered their guns and turned around. She began to move around the camp. Before she could leave she had to find some answers. She creped over to another tent and entered. On the floor was Rex and Ellen were asleep in a large sleeping bag. Not far away was Sarah in a smaller sleeping bag, hugging a stuffed toy Alligator. On a table was a Laptop with a blinking green light. Sosion opened it and on the screen were three short-cuts: Web-Cam, Log, and Pictures. Sosion scrolled down to Log. It opened to a screen titled Rex's Log. It read:

Day 1: As I walk through the forests, there are signs of Xenomorph activity all over. It obvious there's a hive but where I don't know. It could be in the lab, could in the mountains. It's hard to tell. And there something else here. Odd humanoid creatures, obviously not Predators. These creatures act like Xenos, but seem smarter. I saw two today, carrying their kills home. And later knocked out one of the two when I found it near our camp site. It SPOKE! Not to me, to herself (Yes HER). She's a man made hybrid. That I can tell. Part human, part Xeno. And she's got Weyland-Yutani code on her left ankle. Weyland knows human hybrids are illegal, and yet he approved it. I know now why he wanted my lab. Because these hybrids already destroyed the one he had in this area. And now the labs infested with Xenos and I have to clean it up. Damn it, Weyland. It's getting late and I need my sleep.

'So that's why they're here. But how did he get close with that big creature around. Why would Weyland-Yutani want with a new lab?' Sosion realized something. 'How did he know I was a girl?' She suddenly felt violated. 'Okay, now that's just cree-' She was cut short by a soft voice.

"Who are you?" Sosion spun around and saw Sarah sitting up still hugging the alligator. And standing next to her, was her older brother, Ash, both machetes in hand.

'Oh, Shi-'


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

"Ya know it's not a good idea to sneak in on the Tyler's while their sleeping, everyone who has is dead." Ash said to Sosion.

"What do mean everyone?" Sarah asked. "There was only one."

"Yeah, and he died!"

"In jail."

"The point is," Ash said angrily, "no one has survived." Ash lifted a machete and smiled. Sosion backed up. 'I gotta get out of here.' She thought. She noticed an open flap and took a chance. She ran for it. But Ash was already in front of her. He swung the blade at her, but she quickly dodged it and she made it out.

"Stay here squirt." Ash told his younger sister as he chased after Sosion. She was running on all-fours, and Ash instantly caught up with her. He elbowed her in the face and knocked her to the ground. She got back up and snarled angrily.

"Why you…" She growled.

"Oh, so you can talk." Ash said.

"Yeah, and let me tell you that it'sss not a good idea to pissss off my ssspeciesss."

"What's with the lisp?" Sosion hissed at him. "Well then, shall we dance?" Sosion ran towards him claws first. He blocked it with one machete and swung the other at her, but she blocked it with her Tail blade. With one blade blocked by her claws and the other by her tail she had a free hand, she swung and her claws landed a hit on his left shoulder. Ashes screamed in pain and kicked her away, only to have her run straight back at him. She tackled him and they rolled right between Vinnie and Hope near the campfire. They didn't know what was happening. Ash managed to kick Sosion off and she landed hard and quickly got back on her feet. Seeing her, the marines opened fire.

"What is that racket?" Rex yelled.

"Ashy's beating up that thing you found, Daddy." Sarah said.

"Oh, you gotta be…" Rex got up, his right arm missing, and walked over to a table. Ellen rolled over and looked at him tiredly.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He picked up his arm from the table.

"I'm going to stop Ash before he gets hurt." He plugged his arm onto his shoulder and moved it around, making sure it was working right.

Sosion ran as bullets through up dirt as they landed behind her. Hope stopped firing and aimed in front of Sosion and pulled a second trigger on her Pulse Rifle and a small explosion erupted in front of her. Sosion fell back she go back up only to be pushed against a tree by Ash. She tried to get free but Ash put a machete up to her throat. She then stayed still.

"Looks like I win." Ash said with a smile. He leaned in and got a close look at her. He frowned, he had no idea what she was.

"What the hell are you?" He asked. She noticed the claw marks on his shoulder. And her eyes widened in shock. It wasn't blood coming out of them, it was a yellowish colored acid, eating away at his shirt and the ground beneath him.

"What the hell are YOU?" She asked back. Rex came up behind Ash.

"Ash." The boy turned to his father. "Let her go and get back to bed." Ash turned around and put the blades away. Then walked back to the tents. "And patch yourself up first, I don't won't you melting the sleeping bag." Rex walked over to Sosion. "Sorry about my kid, he gets into trouble a lot. And sorry for the knock to the head."

"It'sss alright." She replied. "But hisss blood!"

"We'll answer each other's questions in the morning. For right now just make yourself comfortable and get some sleep."

"Okay, thank you."

"Welcome. Oh and sorry for stealing your raptor." Rex said as he walked to the tents.

"Yeah. Wait. What?"

(I own the Tyler Family. VeeVeeNightingGale Owns The Human Xenomorphs)


End file.
